Beverage dispensers generally include a carbonator for carbonating a source of potable water and often utilize an ice bank refrigeration system for cooling thereof. Such cooling is accomplished through the use of an evaporator having an ice-bank therearound and submerged within a water for heat exchange cooling of the carbonated water and beverage syrups as they are piped through the water bath to a dispensing valve. As is known in the art, an ice bank provides a means for building up a large cooling capacity during periods of relative non-use. In this manner, smaller, less costly, refrigeration components can be used. Further savings in space can be had if the carbonator is held internally of the water tank containing the ice bank.
However, additional reductions in size and cost are continually demanded of beverage dispensing equipment. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a beverage dispensing machine that is compact and low in cost.